¿Jack Frost enamorado de una chica normal como yo?
by VanishOdairFrost
Summary: Esta es la historia de una chica común que en una simple reunión familiar conoce a un chico, que ella pensó sólo era un cuento para niños, que cambia su vida para siempre...
1. Reunión familiar

INTRODUCCION

Esta es la historia de una chica común que en una simple reunión familiar conoce a un chico, que ella pensó sólo era un cuento para niños, que cambia su vida para siempre...

Alex Alberhayle una chica extrovertida, talentosa e inteligente. A ella siempre le fascino las historias que le contaba su tío James sobre los guardianes, pero ella nunca imagino conocer a uno en persona en una reunión familiar.

Jack Frost un chico divertido y puede llegar a ser inmaduro e infantil. Se siente sólo de ser sólo visto por niños, hasta que conoce a Alex, una chica de la edad que aparenta y su mundo cambia completamente. ¿Qué sentirá el por ella?

Los personajes son de Dreamworks excepto los que no conozcaan son invencion mia.

POR: ALEX

Por fin es invierno, desde que tengo memoria eh amado el invierno, la Navidad, las decoraciones, el ponche, el frío y la nieve. Siempre me ha interesado mucho la nieve aunque nunca pude jugar con ella ni nada parecido. Aparte siempre siempre que es invierno mi padre nos lleva a todos de vacaciones a un lugar donde hace un montón de calor. Si ya se estoy loca por no querer irme de vacaciones, pero nunca he jugado con nieve en mi vida y eso deprimente para alguien que vive en un lugar donde nieva. Generalmente íbamos de vacaciones a casa de mis tíos de Miami, pero ellos se acaban de mudar a unas pocas cuadras de mi casa, y mi padre decidió que por primera vez nos quedaríamos. SIIII!

Ya que toda la familia estaría aquí mi abuelo decidió que hoy tendríamos una reunión familiar a la 9 de las mañana. Yo amo a mis tíos y abuelos aunque casi nunca los veo, desde hace tiempo que los quiero ver y ahora vamos a estar todos reunidos. Para mejorar las cosas toda la noche había nevado y ahora todo estaba cubierto de nieve. Mi abuelo había decidido que haríamos la reunión familiar en un bosque cerca de su casa. En la mañana no había podido jugar con nieve ya mi cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo mi madre me regaño dándome un sermón de que tengo que ser puntual y no perder el tiempo jugando.

Estoy en la única camioneta en el camino hacia un bosque. Estoy en medio de mis dos hermanos escuchando música. Hermanos son: Daniel, mi hermano menor de 10 años, que está muy entretenido jugando con su Nintendo DS, y Megan, mi hermana mayor de 19 años, haciendo sabe que rayos con su celular. Ella y yo somos muy diferentes, ella es muy popular, una de las chicas más deseadas de la escuela, fresa y casi siempre tiene un novio nuevo. Yo en cambio soy inteligente y culta, según unos amigos tenía algunos pretendientes pero yo nunca lo había notado ni tampoco me importaba, nadie me llamaba la atención.

- Ya llegamos- dice mi madre.

Volteo a ver por la ventana y veo a toda mi familia reunida. La mayoría estaban sentados en unas sillas de madera que debieron haber traídos mis primos de la casa de mis abuelos, también había una gran mesa llena de distintos platillos. Mi padre se estacionó, veo por la venta y alcanzo a distinguir a mi tío James. Cuando Daniel se termina de bajar yo bajo y voy corriendo a abrazarlo.

- Tío James- grito mientras lo abrazo

-Hola pequeña- dice respondiendo el abrazo- Jack Frost hizo un buen trabajo,¿No crees?- pregunta separándose de mi.

- Si, es hermoso- respondo. Empiezo a saludar a el resto de mi familia, empiezo a tener la sensación de que alguien me observa, me volteo pero no logró ver nada sólo que la puntas de los pinos se mueven un poco. No le presto atención y continuo saludando.

- ¡Alex!- grita Martina, mi pequeña prima de 5 años, la hija menor de mi tío James.

- Martí- respondo mientras la cargo abrazándola.

- Que hermosa vista¿ No crees?- dice sonriendo- Estuvo nevando mucho tal ves veamos a Jack Frost ¿no crees?- dice, es la niña más adorable que conozco pero cuando habla, hablas hasta por los codos.

- No lo se- respondo- Mira la hermosa nieve,¿No quieres jugar?- pregunto

- Si, si, si- responde casi gritando.

Nos sentamos y nos pusimos a hacer un muñeco de nieve, cuando terminamos nos pusimos a hacer figuritas en la nieve. Yo hice ña zapatillas de ballet, desde que tengo 2 años mi madre me metió a clases de ballet, siempre me gusto y desde hace años práctico mucho, y según dicen soy muy buena bailarina. Estaba normal y feliz haciendo los detalles cuando de pronto una bola de nieve se estrella en mi espalda.

-¡¿Quién lanzo la bola de nieve!?- grito llevándome

- Fue Jack- dicen todos excepto el a unísono señalándolo, Jack es mi primo, el hijo mayor de mi tío James.

- ¡Jack!-grite fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Vamos Alex, no seas payasa- responde

- A claro- digo y le lanzo una bola de nieve que le da justo en la cara.

Así empezamos un guerra de nieve, todos eran contra todos. Estuvimos gritando y jugando, incluso los adultos participaron. Cuando todos estuvimos exhaustos nos detuvimos y comimos algo.

-¿ Chicos, quieren ir a practicar puntería?-pregunta mi padre.

- Si - dicen todos a unísono.

- ¿Alex vienes?- pregunta mi padre

- Chicos con armas, no gracias- respondo, la última vez que fui casi me sacan un ojo.

- De acuerdo- responde llendose a la camioneta para sacar las armas.

- Pero, ¿puedo ir a leer en el bosque?- pregunto inocentemente.

- Esta bien, sólo no te alejes- responde.

- Okay- digo, estoy a punto de irme cuando mi tío James me llama.

- Alex ten- dice dándome un libro azul que en la portada tenía a Jack Frost- Es la historia de como Jack Frost trae el invierno a el mundo-

- Gracias- digo me voy.

Me alejó unos metros, pongo mi bolsa en el suelo, trepo un árbol y escojo una rama grande para sentarme a leer. Seguía leyendo cuando escucho un disparo muy cerca de mi, me sobresalto y continuo leyendo. Algo o alguien me cae encima y me tira. Sólo recuerdo...

RAMAS, MÁS RAMAS, UN SONIDO COMO DE CAIDA Y SUELO.

- Vieron eso, le di, Wow fue genial, otra vez- grito uno de mis primos a lo lejos.

- Idiotas- susurre.

No me duele casi nada, sólo la espalda. Y no me sentía tan mal así que me voy levantando poco a poco. Me sacudo un poco la nieve que tengo en la ropa y miro hacia mi alrededor. Veo a un chico como de mi edad, de cabello blanco tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

- O por Dios, o por Dios, Hay no, hay no,Dios que no este muerto- susurre acercándome. Pongo mi oreja en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón... Aún se escuchan, gracias Dios, eso me relaja un poco. Pongo mi bufanda bajo su cabeza y me acerco a su cara - Hey tu despierta - susurro- Vamos abre los ojos- digo un poco más alto- Por lo que más quieras despierta ahora -casi grito picándole la cara para que reaccionara. De pronto abre los ojos y me separo suspirando aliviada, gracias Dios.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta sentándose

- No estoy segura, creo que caíste sobre mi mientras leía en un árbol y luego ambos caímos a el suelo- respondo recordando todo.

- Eso explica porque estaba en el suelo- dice sonriendo

- Si- respondo- Por cierto soy Alex Alberhayle, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto extendiendo mi brazo.

- Jack Frost- responde arrogantemente mientras estrecha mi mano, Wow su mamo está fría.

- ¿Piensas que voy a tragar eso?- pregunto indignada- ¿ Crees que voy a creer que estoy con Jack Frost el guardián del invierno y el personaje de cuantos para niños?-

- ¿Entonces tu no estas muy grande para creer en mi?- pregunta ofendido

-¿ Qué?¿Por qué te puedo ver?- pregunto cruzando los brazos.

- De hecho es justo a lo que me refiero- dice.

- Aja, ya deja de fingir se que esta es una broma de mi familia- digo

- Es enserio yo soy Jack Frost- dice mientras se eleva unos metros sin dejar de verme. Por poco me lo creo hasta que recuerdo que una vez Daniel uno un arnés para simular volara en una obra escolar.

- Estas usando un arnés - digo cuando baja

- Enserio eres muy orgullosa- dice riendo- Oye, ¿Si congeló algo me creerías?- pregunta con una sonrisa acercándose a mi.

- Tal ves, pero eso es imposible- respondo.

El sonríe y se acerca un árbol, lo toca y la corteza se congela. Se me cae la mandíbula y me quedo paralizada.

- ¿Y bien?- pregunta haciéndome volver.

- Estas diciendo que eres el personaje que estaba leyendo- pregunto casi gritando.

- ¿ Libro?- pregunta confundido.

- Si este- digo y levanto el libro que estaba en el suelo. Limpio la portada con la mano y observo que EL ES EXACTAMENTE IGUAL A EL DIBUJO. Me quedo paralizada un momento.

- Okay, agradece a la portada que te creo- susurro volviendo a la normalidad

- ¿Qué hay en la portada?- pregunta curioso acercándose

- Según lo que tu dices... tu- digo mostrándosela

-¿De dónde sacaste ese libro?- pregunta agarrándolo

- Mi tío James tiene una editorial de libros, todos son del los guardianes- respondo mirando a el suelo.

-¿ James?- pregunta- Me suena muy familiar- dice

- Tan bien algunas personas le dicen Jamie- digo. Abre los ojos como platos y su mandíbula se cae.

- ¿Qué te pasa?Yo debería estar así, yo estoy con un supuesto personaje de niños- digo.

- Es que conozco a tu tío desde que era niño- responde volviendo a la normalidad- ¿Acaso eres hija de su hermana Sophie?-

- Si,¿ porque?- pregunto

- A ella también la conocí- responde aún más impactado- Toma tu libro- dice mientras me lo entrega, le presto atención a la imagen.

- ¿No se supone que tienes un cetro?- pregunto

- Oh no, Oh no- dice volteando a todos lados.

- Tranquilo, yo te ayudo a buscarlo- digo

- Gracias- susurra

Busco y veo dos ramas enterradas en la nieve.

- ¿Es esto?- pregunto sacándolas

- Oh rayos- dice

- Tranquilo - digo y analizo los dos pedazos.

- Es complicado repararlo- dice preocupado.

- Sólo tienes que ponerlo en el lugar correcto- digo mientras lo hago. De la parte partida sale una luz azul, cuando deja de brillar ya esta reparado.- Te dije- digo entregándoselo.

- Gracias- dice agarrándolo- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunta sorprendido

- Es cetro tiene magia, sólo tenías que ponerlo correctamente y el cetro hace el resto- digo.

- Alex, Alex, ¿Dónde estas?-gritaba mi padre a lo lejos.

- Lo lamento, me tengo que ir- digo mientras agarró mi bolsa y me voy corriendo- Adiós- grito

- Adiós- dice .

Salgo corriendo hasta que llego con mi familia.

- ¿Qué hacías?- pregunta mi padre

- Estaba leyendo- digo- en cuanto te oí corrí hasta aquí- digo recuperando el aliento.

- De acuerdo- responde.

Vamos a mi casa con toda mi familia para descansar. Reflexiono sobre lo que acaba de pasar. Debí haberme golpeado, haberme desmayado y soñar eso, haber alucinado, o no se que rayos. Debo estar volviéndome loca o tengo alucinaciones por tanto leer esos libros. Pero fue tan real no estoy segura de lo que vi.

HOLA LECTORES Y LECTORAS

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRINCIPIO DE ESTE FIC, NO SEAN TÍMIDOS Y DÍGANME SU OPINIÓN. SEAN FELICES.

ATTE: VANISH ODAIR FROST


	2. Alex Alberhayle

POR JACK

Jamie me había pedido que hiciera nevar en toda la cuidad y sobre todo en el bosque, me dijo que su sobrina nunca estaba cuando nevava y este sería el primer año que vería nevar así que lo hice. Término de hacer nevar. Voy a decirle a Jamie que he acabado pero veo que esta observando a una camioneta estacionándose. De allí sale una chica más o menos de mi edad de unos hermosos ojos entre verdes y cafés, ella sale corriendo y abraza a Jamie. Creo que esta ocupado con su familia, me voy alejando volando por los árboles.

Me quedo vagando por ahí pensando. Eh estado demasiado tiempo solo, tengo a los niños y los guardianes pero no es lo mismo que hablar con una persona de mi edad, en verdad últimamente me he sentido muy solo. También esa chica se me hace muy familiar, es como si la hubiera visto antes, es muy extraño.

Sigo pensando cuando de repente algo me pega, hace que pierda el equilibrio y me caiga.

No recuerdo nada sólo.

RAMA, RAMA, UNA PERSONA, SUELO, SONIDO.

Estoy en un lugar negro, no se nada, sólo escucho ña voz que me llama para que despierte aunque no puedo entender muy bien lo que dice.

Despierto, veo los hermosos ojos verdes- cafés que vi antes mi mirándome primero con miedo y después aliviada. -Espera ¿por qué me mira con miedo?, espera ¿por qué después se alivió?, espera ¿por qué me está viendo?, espera ¿cómo me esta viendo?, espera ¿quien es ella?, espera ¿ por qué estoy en el suelo?, espera ¿dónde estoy?, espera ¿que paso?, espera ¿ por qué digo tanto espera?- pienso confundido.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto sentándome.

- No estoy segura, creo que caíste sobre mi mientras leía en un árbol y luego ambos caímos a el suelo- responde, se ve un poco apenada.

- Eso explica porque estoy en el suelo- digo sonriendo, bueno ya se contesto una de mis preguntas.

- Si- responde- Por cierto soy Alex Alberhayle, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunta extendiendo su brazo.

- Jack Frost- respondo mientras estrechó su mano.

- ¿Crees que me voy a tragar eso?- pregunta muy ofendida, como si la hubiera insultado-¿ Crees que voy a creer que estoy con Jack Frost el guardián del invierno y el personaje de cuentos para niños?-

- ¿Entonces tu no estas muy grande para creer en mi?- pregunto ofendido.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué te puedo ver?- pregunta cruzando los brazos, en serio sabe que si cree en mi me vera y aún así no me cree.

- De hecho eso es justo a lo que me refiero- digo

- Aja, ya deja de fingir se que esta es una broma de mi familia- dice

- Es enserio yo soy Jack Frost- digo mientras me elevo unos metros sin dejar de verla fijamente a lo ojos. Primero parare e sorprendida pero luego vuelve a la normalidad.

- Estas usando un arnés - dice muy segura cuando bajo

- Enserio eres muy orgullosa- digo riendo, generalmente lo niños orgullosos no quieren admitir que creen en mi pero cuando me ven volar lo admiten- Oye, ¿Si congeló algo me creerías?- pregunto con una sonrisa acercándome a ella.

- Tal ves, pero eso es imposible- responde.

Sonrió y me acerco a el árbol más cercano, toco la corteza y se congela. La volteo a ver, tiene la boca y lo ojos bien abiertos, creo que ya me creyó.

- ¿Y bien?- pregunto.

- Estas diciendo que eres el personaje que estaba leyendo- pregunta casi gritando, enserio si se sorprendió.

- ¿ Libro?- pregunto confundido, según yo no hay libros sobre mi.

- Si este- dice y levanta el libro que estaba tirado en el suelo, seguramente término ahí al caer. Limpia la portada con la mano y cuando la ve se queda completamente paralizada, ¿Qué rayos esta viendo ahí?.

- Okay, agradece a la portada que te creo- susurra volviendo a la normalidad

- ¿Qué hay en la portada?- pregunto acercándome

- Según lo que tu dices... tu- dice mostrándomela, lo veo es como una foto mía, pero como puede ser posible eso, se parece mucho a mi.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese libro?- pregunto agarrándolo.

- Mi tío James tiene una editorial de libros, todos son del los guardianes- responde mirando a el suelo.

-¿ James?- pregunto- Me suena muy familiar- digo

- Tan bien algunas personas le dicen Jamie- dice. Así qué Jamie es dueño de una editorial de libros de sobré los guardianes, creo que tiene sentido, siempre que le pregunto en que trabaja el responde que ayuda que los lo niños no pierdan la fe en lo guardianes.

- ¿Qué te pasa?Yo debería estar así, yo estoy con un supuesto personaje de niños- dice, claro pero no sabe que su tío fue quien nos ayudo a vencer a Pitch y fue el primer niño que creyó en mi.

- Es que conozco a tu tío desde que era niño- respondo volviendo a la normalidad- ¿Acaso eres hija de su hermana Sophie?- pregunto.

- Si,¿ porque?- pregunta.

- A ella también la conocí- respondo es casi imposible, es enserio muy extraño- Toma tu libro- digo devolviéndoselo, lo mira detenidamente.

- ¿No se supone que tienes un cetro?- pregunta, rayos no había recordado eso.

- Oh no, Oh no- digo volteando a todos lados, espero que no este roto.

- Tranquilo, yo te ayudo a buscarlo- dice, bueno tal ves así lo encuentre más rápido.

- Gracias- susurro

- ¿Es esto?- pregunta sacando dos ramas, si definitivamente es mi cetro y esta roto.

- Oh rayos- digo

- Tranquilo - dice y mira los dos pedazos

- Es complicado repararlo- digo preocupado.

- Sólo tienes que ponerlo en el lugar correcto- dice mientras los junta. De la parte partida sale una luz azul, cuando deja de brillar ya esta reparado.- Te dije- dice entregándomelo.

- Gracias- digo agarrándolo- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto sorprendido, ni siquiera cuando lo rompió Pitch lo pude hacer así.

- Es cetro tiene magia, sólo tenías que ponerlo correctamente y el cetro hace el resto- dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Alex, Alex, ¿Dónde estas?-grita alguien a lo lejos.

- Lo lamento, me tengo que ir- dice, agarra su bolsa de la cual cae una libreta y se va corriendo- Adiós- grita

- Adiós- digo.

Me acerco a la libreta y me pongo a ojeara. Tiene dibujos de toda clase, desde de personas hasta de lugares. Los veo detenidamente y veo que la mitad del los dibujos son en un lago, veo con más detenidamente ES EL LAGO EN EL QUE ME CONVERTÍ EN JACK FROST, todos son dibujos con la hija más pequeña de Jamie, hay uno donde esta patinando. Me pregunto como descubrió ese lago. También hay unas canciones que nunca había oído, supongo que ella las escribió. La verdad son muy hermosas. Al final de la libreta vienen los datos:

Propiedad de: Alex Alberhayle B.

Tipo de sangre: O-

Dirección: Calle Manson 162, casa #15

Celular: 722 503 45 625.

-Supongo que será mejor que le devuelva su libreta- pienso, veo a mi alrededor y encuentro una bufanda azul cielo tirada en el piso, supongo que es de ella. Me la pongo alrededor de el cuello, agarro la libreta y me voy hacia la dirección indicada en la libreta.

HOLA

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO DIGANME QUE PIENSAN ,SEAN FELICES :) SMILE NOW!

ES ENSERIO SEAN FELICES.

RESPUESTA A REVIEWS

.3Que buenito que te haya gustado:).

Hdzime: Gracias y si anímate a subir algo ami me parece muy buena la idea.

ATTE: VANISH ODAIR FROST


	3. No era un sueño

POR ALEX

Me la paso todo el viaje pensativa, mi primo Jamie ( El hijo del medio de mi tío James, solo tiene a Jack, Martina y Jamie) repite por décima vez como le dio a la cosa que volaba y la cual mi papa jura que no la vio, creo que soy la única que se supo que realmente era aunque nadie me pregunta nada.

Todos los primos nos fuimos en una camioneta y llegamos a mi casa. Me quedo sentada en un sillón pensando o más bien convenciéndome a mi misma que lo que vi no fue más que una alucinación, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?, lo demás no tiene sentido, no pude haber conocido a Jack Frost el espíritu del invierno.

- ¿Y?- pregunta mi tío James sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Y?- pregunto confundida sin saber a que se refiere.

- .¿Qué te pareció Jack Frost?- pregunta como si nada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto tratando no sonar alterada, acaso el nos vio.

- El libro, dime tu opinión- dice.

- Muy bueno, también creo que el dibujo es muy real- digo.

- Que bueno que te gusto- dice sonriendo.

- Es realmente interesante- respondo- Muy realista-

- Trate de poner todo lo que se- dice normal.

- Iré por un poco de agua- digo mientras me levanto- ¿Alguien quiere?- pregunto

- No gracias- responden todos a unísono. Sinceramente no pensaba traerle nada a nadie pero siempre me han enseñado a ser educada.

Enserio no se que paso en el bosque, y que mi tío me pregunte del libro sobre Jack Frost no ayuda mucho.

Llego a la cocina y agarro un vaso, lo lleno de agua y me lo tomo, lo vuelvo a llenar y me acerco a el fregadero para ponerlo cuando lo termine. Empiezo a tomarlo cuando una voz me distrae.

-Hola- dice una voz familiar, LA DE JACK FROST. Escupo todo lo que tengo en la boca haciendo mucho ruido.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- susurro tosiendo un poco.

-Cariño, ¿Todo esta bien?- pregunta mi madre

- Mmm.. Si sólo recordé que tengo que hacer una cosa para mañana- respondo lo primero que se viene a la mente- Te veo en la terraza en 5 minutos- digo a Jack y salgo de la cocina.

- Ya te dije que no me gusta que hagas tarea a último momento- dice mi padre.

- Lo lamento es que la tengo que hacer en la noche, ya que es... dibujar el cielo nocturno- digo.

-¿El cielo nocturno? - pregunta Megan.

- Si, es un proyecto para artes visuales*- respondo.

- Te acompaño- dice Martina

- No Martí, mejor quédate afuera hace frío y te puedes enfermar, aparte ya es muy tarde- digo.

- De acuerdo- responde un poco triste- Pero a la próxima voy- dice.

- Hecho- digo y sonrió, esa niña nunca se rinde.

Subo las escalera y entro a mi cuarto. Cierro la puerto y abro la que da hacia mi balcón. A lado de mi balcón esta una ventana, pongo el pie en la cornisa impulsando e y subo hacia la terraza.

- Creí que nunca llegarías- dice Jack al verme llegar.

- Tuve que dar una escasa de por que vengo a la terraza - respondo.

- De acuerdo creo que esto es tuyo- dice mostrándome mi libreta.

- ¿Cómo la conseguiste?- digo tomándola.

-Se te cayó cuando saliste corriendo- responde.

- Típico - digo, ya me ha pasado muchas veces, suerte que siempre la recupero.

- Dibujas muy hermoso- dice.

- Gracias- respondo un poco avergonzada, eso dibujos no se los había mostrado a nadie.

-¿Cómo encontraste ese lago?- pregunta curioso.

- Un día estaba dando un paseo y lo encontré, me pareció muy hermoso y me aprendí el camino, desde entonces lo he dibujado- respondo.

- Oh- dice- A tu bufanda por cierto- dice quitándose la bufanda.

- Quédatela la necesitas más que yo- respondo señalando sus pies descalzos- ¿No tienes frío?- pregunto

- No, se supone que soy el espíritu del invierno yo no siento frío- responde muy orgulloso.

- Aún así quédatela, considéralo un regalo- digo.

- Gracias- agradece y se la vuelve a poner.

-¿ Y entonces?- pregunto

- ¿Y entonces?- repite.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer?- pregunto.

-Realmente no- responde pasando su cetro por la espalda.

-Oye, no te ofendas ¿pero no hay una forma de no se, ya no verte y volver a mi vida normal?- pregunto mirando a el piso.

- No te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mi- responde sonriendo.

-Eso supuse- suspiro.

-¿Y por qué preguntaste entonces?- pregunta.

-No perdí nada con intentarlo, ¿O si?- pregunto.

- No, creo que no- responde.

- Por cierto, ¿Quien te contó las historias sobre mi?- pregunta como con muchas curiosidad, como si fueran súper secretas.

- Mi madre y mi tío- respondo.

- Sophie y Jamie, claro- responde.

- Si historias sobre ti, Santa Claus, El conejo de Pascua, El hada de los Dientes, Sandman- digo nostálgica.

- ¡¿Qué te dijo eso?!, ¡¿ Todavía crees es ellos?!- grita emocionado acercándose a mi.

- ¿Son reales?- pregunto sorprendida.

- Son tan reales como yo- responde orgulloso.

Me quedo n shock durante un segundo, todas esas historias son reales.

- Los malditos de mis compañero me arruinaron la infancia - digo finalmente molesta.

- Aún así no dejaste de creer- dice sonriendo.

- Si, creo que si- respondo- Es casi irreal- digo.

- Si lo se- dice alejándose un poco.

-¿Por qué sería irreal para?- pregunto confundida, yo soy la que esta con un personaje "ficticio".

- Una adolescente cree en mi, eso si es extraño- responde.

- Otra cosa rara añadida- digo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta curioso.

- Me clasifican en muchas cosas como rara- respondo mirando el suelo.

- Lo lamento no quise ofenderte- dice.

- No te preocupes no me ofendió- respondo- ¿Por cierto por qué te interesa tanto hablarme?- pregunto.

- Sabes lo raro que es hablar con una persona que aparenta mi edad- dice.

- Supongo que es raro, ¿Y qué edad tienes realmente?- pregunto curiosa, su edad nunca estaba incluida en las historias solo decían hace mucho tiempo.

- Como 345 años- responde como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡345 años!- grito sorprendida.

- Por dios no es para tanto- dice un poco molesto.

- ¿¡No es para tanto!?- grito.

- Haber ¿qué edad tienes tu?- pregunta.

-16- respondo.

- 16, Wow ya eres grande- dice riendo.

- Mira quien habla señor tengo 345 años- digo ofendida.

- De acuerdo, tregua- dice extendiendo su mano.

- Tregua- repito extractando su mano y ambos sonreímos.

Nos soltamos y una gran ráfaga de viento me azota contra algo duro. Oigo una carcajada pero no como de Jack sino... malévola. Después todo se vuelve negro.

POR JACK

De la nada llega un viento y azota a Alex contra un tubo. Voy corriendo a ayudarla. Esta inconsciente. La cargo y la llevo donde supongo que es su habitación pero no estoy muy seguro.

La meto a su cama y la tapo hasta el cuello. Me le quedo observando. Se ve tan tranquila, como si estuviera en total paz. No se cuanto pasa pero se empieza a mover un poco y me acerco aún que creo que demasiado.

POR ALEX

Me muevo un poco y abro los ojos, lo primero que veo son unos ojos azules demasiados cerca a mi.

-Aaaaa- empiezo a gritar pero Jack me tapa la boca con su mano.

- No grites sino que oirán- dice quitando su mano.

- ¡¿Qué rayos haces en mi habitación!?- digo enojada.

- Te golpeaste, ¿recuerdas?- pregunta y yo asiento.

- También escuche una carcajada- digo.

- Yo no me reí- se defiende.

- No era tu risa- digo y me siento- Auch- digo a sentir un dolor punzante en mi pierna derecha.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta.

- Nada sólo me pegue cuando caíste sobre mi en la mañana- respondo mirándolo un poco molesta.

- Lo lamento- dice acercándose.

- No fue tu culpa, ¿Tu no te lastimaste?- pregunto sorprendida.

- No, que sepa- responde un poco pensativo.

- ¿Enserió estas bien?- pregunta ¡¿PREOCUPADO?!, que le pasa lo acabo de conocer, o cierto el fue el que cayó sobre mi, supongo que se siente responsable.

- Si, he pasado por peores- respondo, la verdad soy muy propensa para moretones y golpes.

- Si tu lo dices- responde no muy convencido.

- Oye, ¿Sabes la hora?- pregunto.

- Son como las 3 de la madrugada- responde como si estar despierto a esa hora es lo más normal.

- Rayos, sólo me quedan 2 horas de sueño- susurro para mi misma.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta confundido.

- Perdón mañana tengo escuela así que agradecería que me danzas dormir ya que me levanto a las 5 a.m. y no me quieres ver cuando he dormido lo suficiente créeme- respondo.

- ¿Aún tienes escuela?- pregunta incrédulo.

- Si por desgracia- respondo, a estas fechas generalmente ya estábamos de vacaciones- Así que adiós- digo abriendo la puerta.

- Adiós- dice con una sonrisa, abre la ventana y sal volando.

- Claro puede volar- pienso. Cierro la puerta, me pongo mi pijama y me acuesto. Reflexiono todo lo que me ha pasado en el día, en serio nada de lo que alguien esperaría de una reunión familiar.

POR JACK

Me alejó de la casa de Alex con una sonrisa, tengo un plan, ese plan incluye nieve pero evita la escuela.

_ HOLA

SOY YO AQUÍ DE NUEVO REPORTANDOME EL SABADO FUE UN DIA MUY ESPECIAL, SABEN PORQUE ES FUE CUMPLEAÑOS! SI YA SE SOY UN AÑO MÁS VIEJA PERO SOY FELIZ, ESTE ES MI REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA USTEDES.

SEAN FELICES.

RESPUESTA REVEWS:

SHEBLUNAR: *RESPIRA MUCHO AIRE* A MI SOLO ME GUELE QUE HAY ALGUIEN MUY INTELIGENTE CERCA.

DAMELIFROT: PASOS A SEGUIR PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA:

TE METES A TU PERFIL

TE VAS A PUBLISH

LUEGO A NEW STORY Y LLENAS LAS COSAS QUE TE PIDEN.

ENSERIO ANIMETE, QUIEN NO SE ARRIESGA NO VIVE.

PIGAN ME PREGUNTABA SI QUISIERAN QUE YO HICIERA LA TRADUCCIÓN EN INGLÉS , ME GUSTARÍA SABER SU OPINIÓN.

ATTE:VANISH ODAIR FROST


	4. Día Nevado

POR JACK

Término de hacer nevar toda la ciudad, es lo suficiente para que no haya clases aunque no tanto como para no salir de casa, esa es justo mi idea, que no tenga planes y que salga, según se Sophie tiene tres hijos y uno de ellos aún es un poco pequeño, tal vez ella lo acompañe.

Es extraño, aun no se porque hago esto, tampoco se que siento por Alex pero es como si tuviera que impresionarla, nunca me había sentido así por alguien, si siquiera con Tooth, de hecho a ella la considero más una hermana que otra cosa.

Voy a la casa de Alex y la observo desde su ventana. Esta acostada sus dos brazos están fuera de las mantas, uno esta estirado y otro doblado sobre su estómago. Se ve tan inocente, tan delicada, tan tierna tan hermosa, ¿Hermosa?¡ Que rayos me pasa en serio! Lo mejor será ir a el parque, vuelo preguntándome que rayos me pasa.

POR ALEX

Estoy en un lago, para ser exacta el lago que suelo dibujar. Pero no estoy sola hay un chico de mi edad de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, por alguna razón me resulta muy familiar, cerca de él esta una niña mas pequeña muy parecida al chico, seguramente su hermana. Ambos patinan sobre el lago pero la niña empieza a patinar sobre una parte delgada. Intento advertirle, intento gritarle que se quite o siquiera correr a quitarla pero no puedo, no puedo moverme y no puedo hablar. Estoy soñando, esto pasa algunas veces que sueño, es como si viera una película en mi mente y no pueda interactuar con lo que pasa en ella, solo verla. El chico se da cuenta y trata de tranquilizarla, con una rama que esta a su lado la quita pero el cae en vez de ella en el agua.

-NOOOOOO- grito.

Me despierto agitada, me levanto de mi cama y voy hacia un escritorio que esta en frente de mi cama, prendo la luz y cierro los ojos. Recuerdo el sueño y la imagen del chico intentando tranquilizar a su hermana , ella dándome la espalda con el hielo rompiéndose a sus pies. Empiezo a dibujarlo con los ojos cerrados, así recuerdo mejor los detalles. Siempre que tengo sueños así los dibujo. Término, sólo le falta color, veo el reloj que esta aún lado de la lámpara...7:30, a bueno tengo tiempo, espera ¡YO ENTRO A CLASES A LAS 8 Y HOY ES LUNES!, porque rayos nadie me ha venido a despertar, si lo se ya estoy grande para que me despierten pero por una extraña razón las alarmas no me despiertan, ya que tengo un sueño muy pesado.

Corro hacia el cuarto de mis padres para ver si paso algo. Encuentro a mis padre tranquilamente acostados viendo televisión.

- oh cariño veo que ya te despertarte- dice mi madre cuando me ve entrar a la habitación.

- Si, pero que paso ¿Por qué no me despertaste para ir a la escuela?, ya es tarde- respondo un poco alterada.

- Anoche cayo una tormenta y fueron canceladas las clases, así que dejamos que durmieras- responde sonriéndome.

- Frost- susurro recordando a Jack.

- ¿Dijiste algo?- pregunta mi madre.

- No nada- respondo y vuelvo a mi habitación.

Cierro la puerto y me pongo a colorear el dibujo del chico y su hermana. No se cuanto pasa hasta que mi hermana interrumpe mi concentración.

- Alex ya esta el desayuno baja- dice sin despegar la vista de su celular.

- Ahora bajo- respondo reaccionando.

- Pierdes el tiempo dibujando, deberías hacer algo más productivo- dice.

- Como tu hacer tantas cosas que ayudan a los demás- respondo sarcásticamente pasando a lado de ella con la libreta con el dibujo y algunos colores.

- Sólo era una observación, no exageres- responde y yo pongo lo ojos en blanco.

Bajo y sigo dibujando en la cocina hasta que mi hermano pone un plato de hot-cakes encima de mi dibujo.

- Hey - digo moviendo el plato y poniéndolo a un lado.

-Vamos es sólo un dibujo- responde sentándose a un lado.

- Llevo desde las 7:30 haciéndolo - digo sirviéndome leche en una taza.

- ¿Llevas 3 horas haciendo un simple dibujo?- pregunta sorprendido.

-Tu pasas 5 horas jugando X-Box- respondo- Espera-digo reaccionando- ¿Acabas de decir 3 horas?-

- Si, son las 10:48- responde con toda normalidad.

- Rayos, tengo ensayo a las 11:30- digo y empiezo a comer.

- Tienes casi una hora si te da tiempo- dice tomando jugo.

- Supongo que si- respondo.

Termino de comer y subo a mi habitación y término el dibujo, me cambio de ropa y preparo las cosas para mi clase de danza.

POR JACK

Desde cómo las 10 a.m. estoy afuera jugando con unos niños que viven cerca de ahí entre ellos Jamie Jr. ( El hijo mediano de Jamie que tiene 10 años), Martina ( La hija menor de Jamie), Daniel (El hermano de Alex), y otros niños. Veo salir de su casa a Alex, ella no va muy cubierta como lo suelen hacer las demás personas, lleva unos jeans azules, un suéter azul, un abrigo café, una bufanda gris, unas botas cafés y unos cosas raras que creo que se le llaman audífonos en las orejas, pero estos son demasiado grandes, también lleva una mochila en su espalda de la cual cuelgan unos zapatos raros negro. Ella va moviendo sus labios pero no emite ningún sonido o por lo menos yo no escucho nada.

- Hey Alex- grito, pero no surge efecto porque ni siquiera voltea a verme.

- No te escucha- dice Daniel.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto confundido.

- ¿Ves esos audífonos?- pregunta señalando los audífonos que trae en sus orejas.

- Si- respondo aún sin entender.

- Se llaman Beets, cuando te los pones y escuchas música no se oye nada, y menos Alex, cuando se concentra en algo, no pone atención a nada- explica.

- De acuerdo- respondo- Ahora que lo recuerdo que tengo que decirle algo- miento mientras vuelo hacia ella.

POR ALEX

Escucho Part of Me de Katy Perry y muevo los labios como cantándola, cuando algo me quita los audífonos.

- Oye- me quejo sobresaltada mientras me volteo a ver quien me ha quitado los audífonos.

-¿Enserio no se escucha nada con eso?- pregunta una voz conocida a mi espalda.

- Si, no se escucha nada y agradecería que me los devolvieras- respondo mientras extiendo mi mano.

- Perdón, pero te llevo llamando varias veces y no me has hecho casó - responde Jack a la defensiva, mientras me entrega los audífonos.

- Perdón porque me guste la música alta- respondo.

- Disculpa aceptada- responde y pongo los ojos en blanco- ¿Y adónde vas?- pregunta.

- A un edificio- respondo cortante.

- ¿En dónde?- insiste.

- En un lugar- respondo.

-¿En qué lugar?- pregunta divertido.

- En Burgess- respondo, es obvio que es en Burgess porque estamos ahí.

- No me quieres decir ¿Verdad?- pregunta.

- Wow, que inteligente, denle una estrella dorada- respondo sarcásticamente mostrando optimismo.

- ¿Siempre eres así de cortante?- pregunta volando a mi alrededor.

- Sólo cuando estoy pensativa como ahora- respondo.

-¿Así y en que piensas?- pregunta.

- Y tu ¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas?- pregunto irritada.

- Si, generalmente- dice muy seguro, ruedo lo ojos- Pero no contestaste mi pregunta -

- En un sueño que tuve, pero no es nada importante- respondo quitándole importancia.

- ¿Con quien hablas querida?- me pregunta una señora mayor al otro lado de la calle.

- Estoy repasando mis diálogos Señora Gabriel- miento.

- A de acuerdo querida- responde un poco insegura.

- Se te da mentir ¿Verdad?- pregunta, pero eso suena más como una afirmación.

- Si- respondo simplemente.

- Me sorprende que no estés en la lista de los niños malos- dice.

-¿Cómo sabes que no estoy en la lista de niños malos?- pregunto muy sorprendida.

- Generalmente ayudo a Norte con la lista de niños malos para Navidad, el me hace la hace leer tantas veces que término aprendiendo los nombres- responde un poco fastidiado al recordarlo.

-¿Norte?- pregunto confundida.

-Lo siento ustedes lo llaman Santa Claus- responde.

-¿Tu conoces a...?- dejo la pregunta inconclusa al recordar las historias que me contaba mi tío James sobre como Jack Frost se convirtió en guardián y lucho con Santa Claus, El Hada de los Dientes, El Conejo de Pascua y Sandman contra El Coco.

- Si, si lo conozco- responde aún sin que lo haya preguntado.

- Si, lo se- digo, me mira confundido- Conozco la mayoría de tus historias- respondo, el esta a punto de preguntar pero lo interrumpo- Mi tío James- digo.

- Claro- responde.

-Hey Jack, ven a jugar- grito un niño desde un parque a unos metros de nosotros.

- Ve Jack, yo solo iré a una ABURRIDA clase a la cual tengo que ir- digo enfatizando lo de aburrida.

- Si tu insistes- responde y corre hacia los niños.

- Wow, no se hace del rogar- susurro.

Agarro mi celular para poner música y miro la hora 11:17 RAYOS, se me hizo tarde. Pongo Firework y empiezo a correr.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de correr por las calles esquivando gente llego a la compañía de danza Believe. Se preguntarán porque es tan importante que valla, pues en un par de semanas tengo una presentación, y bueno yo elegí Danza como uno de mis talleres escolares y esta compañía Believe esta de cierta forma aliada con mi escuela así que tomo clase aquí.

Entro y subo las escaleras saltándome un escalón, como usualmente lo hago, y llego a el último piso, no son muchos solo son 4. Entro a mi salón. Voy a la zona para poner cosas, me descuelgo la mochila y me quito mi bufanda y mi pantalón ya que tengo un mayon abajo, me quito mis botas y me quedo pensando en Jack, ¿Qué rayos se trae conmigo?, ¿Era necesario hacer una nevada para que no fuera a la escuela?

- Hola Alex - dice una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos, volteo para ver de donde previene la voz, es mi mejor amiga Andrea, o como yo simplemente la llamo Andy.

- Oh Hola Andy- respondo con una sonrisa.

- Vaya parece que Jack Frost no quería que alguien fuera a la escuela - dice con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡¿Qué?!- pregunto exaltada.

- Es lo que sueles decir mi madre cuando hay una nevada en un día de escuela- responde un poco confundida.

- Oh- respondo poniendo mi mano en mi cabeza- Lo lamento estoy un poco distraída- digo.

- ¿Por? - pregunta sentándose a mi lado.

- Un libro, ya sabes como me pongo cuando leo un buen libro, no hay nada que me lo saque de la cabeza- respondo, es verdad suelo leer mucho y me concentro demasiado con los libros que luego término contando el libro entero.

- Mmm. Viniendo de ti no suena nada nuevo- sonrió - ¿Y de que es libro?- pregunta.

- ¿Jack Frost?- respondo pero suena como una pregunta.

- No pareces muy segura- dice.

- Es que es más las leyendas antiguas sobre el- respondo un poco nerviosa.

- De acuerdo- dice y ya no pregunta más.

POR JACK

Había estado jugando con niños toda la mañana, primero solo fueron unos de la zona donde estaba el parque donde me separe de Alex, pero después llegaron la Familia Bennet / Alberhayle y todos empezamos a jugar. Ya casi era la una y aún Alex no llegaba.

- Daniel, ¿Qué clase tiene Alex?- pregunto en medio de una pelea de bolas de nieve.

- De danza, ella adora todo eso de el arte- responde lanzando bolas de nieve.

- ¿Y no conoces el lugar?- pregunto.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunta volteando a ver- ¿Te gusta?- susurra para que sólo yo lo oiga.

- NOOO- grito- Sólo...Mmm.. Quiero hacerle ...una buena broma ...y darle un susto de muerte- respondo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza. ¿Por qué me altere tanto cuando me pregunto si me gustaba?

El asiente y me explica a donde ir.

Busco el lugar por algunos minutos hasta que llego. Daniel me explico que en el enseñaban distintas cosas como: Música, teatro, gimnasia y danza y que Alex practicaba el último. Llego a la recepción y unos niñas alrededor de 8 años vestidas con mallas y un payasito rosa me saludan.

- Hola niñas, ¿Saben donde son los salones de danza?- pregunto devolviéndoles el saludo.

- En el último piso- responde una inocentemente sonriendo.

- Gracias- digo y salgo volando hacia la escalera.

Al llegar busco en los primeros salones que están vacíos, sólo queda uno el último. Me acerco y veo un grupo mixto, cerca de 15 chicas y como 7 hombres. Intento reconocer alguna sin éxito. Veo un grupito a mitad de salón, están riéndose, son 5 chicas, 4 de ellas están sentadas dándome la espalda pero todos tienen el cabello obscuro. Veo a otra chica acostada con el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, por el modo en el que se mueve supongo que se esta riendo, deja de reírse y voltea y sonríe, es Alex. Sonrió automáticamente al verla. Enserio ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ME PASA?!

- Bien por última vez la coreografía - dice una señora llamando la atención de todos.

Todos se levantan y se ponen en sus lugares. Empieza una música instrumental que no logró reconocer. Todos empiezan a bailar algo que creo que se llama ballet. Veo a Alex ella baila con tanto sentimiento, tan natural, como si bailar fuera como respirar, ella da giros, salta, da vueltas en el suelo, la cargan y así muchas cosas, hasta que se acaba la música y todos acaban en una pose final.

- Muy bien chicos nos vemos mañana- dice mientras camina alrededor de la habitación - ¿Alex, Mike han practicado su dúo?- pregunta viendo a Alex y un chico de cabello negro y alto.

- Si Madame- responden ambos a unísono.

- ¿Y tu Alex has practicado tu solo?- pregunta agarrándola de los hombros.

- Si Madame- responde bajando la cabeza.

- Muy bien, creo que ya es todo- responde- Ya pueden irse-

Alex se acerca a una mochila toma una sudadera, unos jeans, unas botas y una bufanda con los cuales iba vestida en la mañana y se lo pone. Miro a los demás ellos se abrigan mucho más que ella. Termina de ponerse encima la ropa, se despeina, se cambia los zapatos y se dirige a la salida con un chico hablando.

-Es tan emocionante que la presentación sea en tan poco tiempo- dice el chico abriendo la puerta.

- Si lo se es genial- responde Alex sonriendo.

- Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana- dice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Bye- responde. Se acerca a la orilla que da a la calle, cerca de la escalera y empieza a tomar agua. Es el momento perfecto para cumplir mi "objetivo" de asustarla tal como le dije a Daniel. Me acerco sigilosamente a ella.

- Hola- susurro en su oído, ella escupe toda el agua que estaba tomando hacia la calle, y empieza a toser.

- Alex, ¿Estas bien?- pregunta una de sus compañeras.

- Si, sólo creí haber visto a mis primos, pero sólo eran otros niños que estaban en la calle- responde fulminándome con la mirada mientras yo río.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana- dice acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Hasta mañana Andy- responde.

- Hey Alex- dice mientras se aleja. Levanta su mano izquierda en un puño, después levanta los tres dedos centrales de la mano señalando a Alex.

- Bye Andy- responde Alex imitándola. La que se supone que es Andy se va.

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto intrigado.

-¿Qué?- pregunta confundida.

- El signo que hizo con la mano- respondo.

- A mira cuando tenía el puño y levanto los dedos significa: el primer dedo "I" , el segundo "love" y el tercero "you", lo que traducido diría te quiero. Luego el signo con los 3 dedos levantados significa el más grande y poderoso protege a el más pequeño y débil, aunque también es un símbolo de despedida y admiración- responde con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo- respondo no muy seguro.

- Oye y... ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- pregunta metiendo sus manos a sus bolsas de su sudadera- Oh mejor espera- dice, saca su celular lo pone en como llamada, se lo pega a la oreja- Hola, ¿Qué decías Jack sobre QUE ME SEGUISTE?- dice haciendo énfasis en "Que me seguiste".

- ¿Por qué te finges hablar por teléfono?- pregunto señalándo a el aparato en su mano.

- A la gente le llama mucho la atención que alguien hable solo- responde restándole importancia- Pero no has contestado mi pregunta-

- Simplemente sentí curiosidad a ver que hacías- respondo poniendo mi cayado detrás de mi cabeza sosteniéndolo con los brazos.

- Claro, bueno yo me tengo que ir- dice bajando las escaleras.

- Si, ¿A donde vas?- pregunto siguiéndola bajando el cayado.

- A casa, estoy cansada- responde.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto empezando a volar a su lado.

- Tal vez, porque hice dos horas de ejercicio- responde un poco molesta, cambiando de mano el teléfono- Un segundo- dice mientras se para en seco- ¿Desde hace cuanto me observabas?- pregunta avanzando hacia mi.

- Lo suficiente para ver que bailas bien - respondo sonriendo.

- Aggg- gruñe- Bueno gracias, supongo- responde volviendo a avanzar.

- ¿Por qué te molesta?- pregunte inocentemente.

- No me molesta- responde, la mire confundido- supongo que... Mmmmm... No lo se... Si no.. Creo que me incómoda- responde sin explicarse bien- Es como si, por ejemplo, ¿te gustaría que la gente te viera cuando llenas de nieve la ciudad?- pregunta.

- No lo se, nunca lo había pensado- respondo imaginándolo.

- Te gusta cuando la gente ve el resultado; en tu caso la cuidad nevada y en el mío una presentación. Pero es extraño cuando te miran u observan en el proceso: tu cuando haces nevar la ciudad o congelas algo y en mi caso algún ensayo- responde.

- Creo que entiendo- digo.

- Bueno, ese era el punto- responde riendo un poco.

- Eso significa que no puedo acompañarte mañana- digo en plan de broma también riendo.

- No, no puedes, aparte te aburrirías, mañana tengo 7 horas de clase- responde suspirando.

- 7 Horas, Wow si que te gusta bailar- digo, ella se ríe.

- Pronto tengo una presentación, y bueno mañana tengo 2 horas de Jazz, una de Hip-Hop,media hora de recreo, una de Tap, una de lírico, y una y media para practicar mis solos- responde pensativa.

- Haces todo tipo de danza- afirmo.

- Si, siempre me ha gustado- dice paseándose un mechón detrás de su oreja, del otro lado que tiene el teléfono.

- Realmente se nota por la forma en que bailas- digo- Realmente se nota que lo disfrutas-

- Mmm... Gracias, supongo- dice no muy segura.

-También se te da bien mentir ¿no?- pregunto.

- Actuar- corrige

- Bueno eso- digo restándole importancia.

- Si, dicen que tengo muchos talentos- responde- Pero sólo improvisó, hago lo que puedo- dice sonriendo.

- ¿Entonces eres artista?- digo pero parece pregunta.

- Y tu el espíritu de invierno- responde viendo y río un poco- Admítelo tu me ganas en eso- responde.

- Yo creo que eres modesta- digo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta un poco confundida.

- Tratas de desviar la conversación o hablar lo mínimo de tus talentos, aún cuando sabes que eres buena- digo.

- No me gusta presumir- responde simplemente.

- ¿Por?- pregunto.

- No me gusta que la gente me vea y se impresioné con lo que hago, y después me trate diferente y haga como si le importo, y como si fuera la persona más importante en el mundo por lo que hago. Me gusta que la gente me vea por lo que soy, una persona normal y no por las cosas que hago, ni por el arte que dicen que hago que les pueda beneficiar de alguna forma- responde un poco rencorosa.

- Wow- digo sorprendido.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta.

- Realmente eres rara- bromeo riendo.

- Gracias - responde también riendo.

- ¡ALEX!- grita alguien a lado de nosotros.

Volteamos y vemos a su hermano y sus primos aún jugando.

- Hola chicos- dice mientas entra a el parque.

- ALEX- gritan todos corriendo hacia a ella, abrazándola y derribándola.

- Aaa- grita cuando va cayendo. Yo solo río- Oye en vez de reírte no puedes... No se ¡Ayudarme!- grita aún en el suelo.

- Jajaja Okay- digo -Ya niños dejen respirar a Alex- digo aún riendo un poco. Poco a poco se van parando y la ayudo a levantar.

- Gracias- dice sacudiendo la nieve de sus pantalón.

- De nada- respondo.

- Alex quédate a jugar- dice Daniel.

- Si- animan los demás.

- Lo lamento chicos tengo cosas que hacer- responde un poco apenada.

- Que tienes miedo a que te venza- dice Daniel retándola.

- Sigue soñando- responde ella revolviendo su cabello.

- Pues consígueme atrapar y te dejaremos ir a hacer tus cosas- grita corriendo hacia unos árboles.

- Eso me sonó a reto- grita Alex dejando su mochila en el suelo y corriendo detrás de el,pero Daniel ya le lleva mucha ventaja.

- Apuesto a Alex- me dice Jamie.

- No creo que lo atrape- respondo.

- Oh créeme que si- dice.

Alex llega a los árboles y los trepa, y empieza a saltar de uno a otro,hasta que la pierdo de vista.

- Te atrape- grita Alex a lo lejos.

- Te dije- dice Jamie.

- Ya suéltame Alex- grita Daniel mientras trata de zafarse de el agarre de Alex que lo va jalando de la gorra de su chamara.

- Ja Gane- dice Alex cuando lo suelta al llegar a nosotros.

- Nos es justo saltaste sobre mi- dice Daniel enojado.

- No dijimos ninguna regla- responde Alex encogiendo los hombros y agarrando su mochila.

- Anda Alex quédate un raro- dice un primo de Alex llamado Nick.

- En serio chicos tengo cosas que hacer pero luego vendré- dice tratando de animarlos- Adiós chicos, Y por el amor de Dios no se metan en problemas con la demás gente- súplica.

- Si de acuerdo- asienten.

- Gracias- suspira y se pone sus audífonos caminando de nuevo hacia la calle.

- ¿Jack juegas?- pregunta Taylor, otro primo de Alex.

- Saben Alex me estaba enseñando algo sobre... Mmm... Dibujo- digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

- ¿Ella te enseño sus dibujos?- pregunta incrédulo Daniel.

- Más o menos- susurro- Me iba a enseñar como dibujar- explico.

- De acuerdo ve - dice Jamie no muy seguro.

Voy volando hacia Alex que ya casi llega a la puerta de salida del parque.

POR ALEX

Escucho Stronger mientras camino saliendo del parque concentrándome en la letra, siempre me pareció que la canción es de una persona que sufrió mucho y aún así no le importa y sigue adelante, eso es algo realmente admirable.

Alguien me agarra el brazo sacándome de mis pensamientos, por reflejo agarro el brazo del quien agarro el mío y lo doblo detrás de su espalda. Veo el brazo tiene una sudadera azul levanto la vista y veo cabello blanco.

- Oh Jack lo lamento- digo soltando su brazo.

Susurra algo que no alcanzo a escuchar ya que aún tengo puestos los audífonos.

- Espera- digo, pongo pausa a la canción y me quito los audífonos- ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto.

- Dije que no importa- responde sobándose el brazo.

- En parte fue tu culpa- digo.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunta a la defensiva.

- Me asustaste y siempre que me asusto actuó por reflejo, aparte cuando nos vemos tienes la mala costumbre de asustarme- respondo.

- Eso no es cierto- dice cruzándose de brazos.

- Claro que si- digo - Mira cuando te conocí caíste sobre mi y pensé que estabas muerto, gracias a eso voy a tener pesadillas, después en mi casa me asustaste y escupí la leche que tomaba, cuando subí... Bueno ahí no me asustaste, pero cuando quede inconsciente y desperté me diste un infarto, luego en la mañana me asustaste quitándome los audífonos, después de clase me asustaste y escupí mi agua, y ahora me volviste asustar- respondo.

- Ah pero cuando no te asuste tu me asustaste- responde.

- ¿A sí?- pregunto confundida.

- Subiste desde el balcón de tu cuarto a la terraza- dice sorprendido- Eso nunca lo había visto hacer a nadie- dice.

- De acuerdo- respondo- Bueno tengo que ir a casa y me quedo aquí parada nunca llegare-digo.

Seguimos caminando hasta que salimos del parque.

- Valla parece que no hay muchas personas- digo mirando a la calle casi desierta excepto por unos cuantos peatones.

-Si, lo se- responde.

- Con la nevada casi nadie quiere salir- digo y me quedo reflexionando- Sin ofender- continuo.

- ¿Por qué eso me ofendería?- pregunta pasando su cayado por sus hombros.

- No lo se, algunas personas pueden ser sensibles- respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

-Me gusta más así, puedo jugar libremente con los niños sin parecer locos- responde.

-Eso tiene sentido- digo.

- ¿Bueno y a que viene tu presencia?- pregunto.

- No lo se- responde encogiéndose de hombros - Háblame sobre Mmm... No lo se-

- ¿Y si tu me cuentas algo?- pregunto- Realmente tu vida me parece más interesante que la mía-

- Bueno estábamos hablando que eres rara- responde riendo.

- Aunque no lo creas me lo han dicho mucho- digo riendo igual.

- ¿Así?- pregunta.

- Si, no suelo hacer muchas cosas que hacen gente de mi edad- digo.

- Como saltar sobre tu hermano por ejemplo- dice.

- Si, mi padre me enseño a hacer ese tipo de cosas- respondo- Bueno ya llegamos- digo caminando hacia la entrada y abriendo la puerta- ¿Quieres pasar?-

- De acuerdo- responde.

Entramos y cierro la puerta.

- Alex, ¿Eres tu?- pregunta Megan desde la cocina.

- Si, ya llegue- respondo.

- Ah Ok- dice y oigo que se acerca. Espera ¿ Y si puede ver a Jack?,empezara a gritar y me hará miles de preguntas que no se sí lograré responder.

- Ven- susurro a Jack y lo meto dentro de el armario a mi derecha. El se queda confundido mientras cierro la puerta y me pongo en frente de la puerta.

- Mamá dice que llegarán tarde, mientras tanto estas a cargo- anuncia Megan cuando llega.

- ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto irritada, es injusto ella es la mayor.

- Aceptémoslo, puedo ser la mayor pero tu eres la responsable- dice despreocupadamente- Bueno me voy, quede con la chicas en el Mall, en 10 minutos- dice tomando su bolsa del perchero y saliendo.

Suspiro, que bueno que no se dio cuenta que estaba escondiendo algo.

POR JACK

Alex me había metido al armario al oír acercarse alguien.

- Mamá dice que llegarán tarde, mientras tanto tu estas a cargo- dice una chica.

- ¿Por qué yo?- pregunta Alex irritada.

- Aceptémoslo , puedo ser la mayor pero tu eres la responsable- dice la otra chica, creo que es su hermana - Bueno me voy, quede con la chicas en el Mall, en 10 minutos- dice, oigo que abre la puerta y sale.

Alex abre la puerta y me ayuda a salir.

- Lo lamento, no sabía si mi hermana te podía ver- dice volviendo a cerrar la puerta una vez que salí- Si te hubiera visto se hubiera puesto a gritar y le diría a mis padres, que me pedirían una explicación y no sería fácil dárselas- continúa apenada.

- De acuerdo- respondo quitándole importancia- Tu hermana es un poco..-

- ¿Fresa?- me interrumpe- Ahora imagínate a vivir con ella-dice rondando los ojos- Bueno tengo que dejar unas cosas, ¿Me acompañas?- pregunta.

- Claro- respondo.

Subimos las escaleras y entramos a su cuarto. Es un cuarto grande,mal pared esta pintada de un azul muy claro, hay dos puestas a los lados, (una la abre, es un armario y mete su mochila ), un librero lleno,un sillón, unos instrumentos, una mesa y un corcho ambos llenos de dibujos. Me acerco a los dibujos.

Hasta arriba hay un dibujo de un chico con su hermana sobre un lago congelado. Pongo más atención y me doy cuenta que es exactamente igual cuando salve a mi hermana.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esto?- pregunto mostrándoselo.

- Lo dibuje esta mañana- dice tomándolo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió?- pregunto sorprendido.

- Soñé con eso- responde confundida- ¿Te recuerda a algo?- pregunta.

- No sólo...Mmm... Le prometí a Jamie que volvería- digo.

Salí por la ventana pensando. Como rayos ella podía soñar con eso. Realmente es muy extraño.

HOLA LAMENTO MUCHO MI TARDANZA PERO COMO ALEX YO TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE ENSAÑAR MUCHA DANZA ASÍ QUE A VECES SE ME VA TODO MI TIEMPO.

¿PERO ADIVINEN QUE? EN MI ESCUELA TODOS LO AÑOS HACEN UN FESTIVAL DE NAVIDAD DE BAILE Y UNA OBRA Y ESTE AÑO ESCOGIERON EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES YEIIIHHHHH. SOY SÚPER FELIZ. SERE UNA PESADILLA Y UNA BRUJA BUAJAJAJA SPY MALVADA, YO QUERÍA SER PESADILLA Y JACK FROST PERO NO ESCOJO MIS COREOGRAFÍAS ASÍ QUE NI MODO. LO BUENO ES QUE ESTA GENIAL MIS COREOGRAFÍAS Y VOY A VER TODAS LAS COREOGRAFÍAS YA QUE VOY EN EL REPRESENTATIVO Y PARTICIPO EN LAS 3 OBRAS ( Y 1º DE PRIMARIA, 2. PRIMARIA, Y 3. SECUNDARIA Y PREPA) ASÍ QUE LUEGO LES DARÉ MÁS DETALLES. CUANDO SEPA MÁS

OK GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y INTENTARE LONMAS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDA.

ATTE: VANISH ODAIR FROST


End file.
